Just Another Day by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - É difícil ter um dia normal, mas Tony e Pepper fora dos holofotes são apenas um casal comum. Um dia qualquer entre os dois.


Olá! Fazia um tempinho que eu não traduzia, né? Escola + Cursinho + Vestibulares = Não combina. Enfim, aqui trago mais um _one shot_ _**Pepperony**_ traduzida! Gostaria de agradecer a **AnnaTW** por me autorizar a traduzir suas _one shots_, [thank you too much!] e desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot__** - Just Another Day**_

Pepper estava no batente da porta e observava Tony. Ele estava dormindo na cama, deitado de costas, com o rosto voltado para a janela, e ele tinha um braço cobrindo seu reator arc. Ele sempre foi muito protetor com o círculo metálico que mantinha seu coração batendo. Ele o protegia quando dormia, em exceção quando Pepper estava lá – com sua mão sobre seu tórax. Sua boca estava graciosamente aberta e seu ronco era suave. Ela não podia o amar mais.

_"Você vai ficar aí, me observando o dia todo?"_ Um Tony muito preguiçoso quebrou os pensamentos de Pepper.

Pepper sorriu e o viu deitar-se na mesma posição outra vez. Ele não estaria tão cansado do jeito que estava considerando que ele tinha dormido por mais de doze horas. Mas Pepper deu-lhe algum crédito já que ele não tinha uma boa noite de sono desde suas missões como Homem de Ferro.

Pepper então se mexeu, indo em direção a Tony. Ela se jogou na cama e aproximou-se dele. Ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos e ficou ao seu lado. Ela, então, cruzou os braços e se inclinou para beijar o rosto de Tony.

_"Eu ficaria feliz em observá-lo durante todo o dia",_ ela murmurou antes de beijar sua bochecha. _"Mas é quase duas da tarde. Você dorme feito um adolescente."_

Tony ficou ali imóvel e retribuiu de bom gosto os beijos de Pepper. Ela beijou um local próximo de sua mandíbula e sua orelha_. "Sim, bem, você me desgastou ontem à noite. Além disso, o que realmente importa se eu dormi muito? Tenho que estar em algum lugar hoje?"_

_"Mesmo que você tivesse, você teria perdido,"_ Pepper espalhou beijos pelo lado direito de seu rosto já que o outro lado estava escondido pelo travesseiro. A mão direita de Tony estava nas costas dela, acariciando-a. "_Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de sair e ir ver um filme."_

Tony ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Ele, então, virou o rosto para olhar para Pepper e abriu os olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia. _"Qual?"_

_"Qualquer um, há alguns filmes novos muito bons. Eu só queria sair de casa mesmo."_

_"Sim, tudo bem",_ Tony contorceu-se por um segundo antes de deitar-se novamente. _"Devo me levantar, imagino?"_

_"Provavelmente",_ Ele nem sequer fez qualquer movimento para sair. Pepper se inclinou e beijou Tony firmemente na boca. Ele respirou fundo e recebeu os lábios de Pepper. "_Vamos lá_".

* * *

Uma hora depois, Pepper havia tomado banho, se maquiado e já estava vestida. Ela não ouviu um pio de Tony e por isso decidiu voltar para checá-lo. Enquanto subia as escadas com os pés descalços ela esperava que Tony estivesse, pelo menos, tomado banho.

Quando ela chegou ao quarto, ela abriu a porta. Ela ficou satisfeita ao descobrir que Tony já tinha tomado seu banho e seu cabelo curto ainda estava úmido. Ele estava com sua calça jeans, sem camisa, de costas para Pepper. De pé ao lado da cama, ele estava olhando para duas camisetas que ele tinha colocado em cima da cama. Ele ainda não havia decidido qual usar.

_"Tony?"_ Pepper quebrou seu devaneio. _"O que você está fazendo?"_

Tony olhou para ela e sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e incentivou-a a caminhar em sua direção. Pepper foi para lá imediatamente e foi puxada para o lado de Tony. Ela se enfiou debaixo de seu braço e beijou sua bochecha. Uma de suas mãos deslizaram até seu peito e ela deu-lhe pequenos tapas abaixo do reactor arc.

Ele voltou seus olhos para as duas camisetas na cama, _"Apenas pensando."_

"_Sobre o quê?"_

_"Um pouco de tudo."_

Pepper sorriu para ele e não pensou em perguntar. Sua mente sempre a deslumbrou. Ele _nunca_ parava de pensar, então Pepper apenas aceitou sua resposta já que ele sempre dizia que estava pensando. Especialmente porque geralmente era sobre algo de mecânica ou Pepper. _"Bem, o filme vai começar em meia hora, você está pronto?"_

_"Eu estou pronto para qualquer coisa quando você está comigo"_

_"Então vamos lá, Homem de Ferro."_

Tony bufou com o uso de seu nome de super-herói. Ele se inclinou para baixo e deu-lhe um selinho em seus lábios. Ele, então, estendeu a mão para pegar a camiseta azul marinho e ele rapidamente a vestiu. Ele caminhou até o espelho e pegou o gel. Ele rapidamente arrumou o cabelo como ele sabia que Pepper gostava e, em seguida, virou-se para ver Pepper sorrindo para ele.

_"O quê?"_ ele parecia divertido enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

_"Nada, nada. Você apenas fica uma gracinha quando se concentra."_

Tony nem sempre gostou de ser chamado de 'gracinha' quando sua mãe o chamava assim. Isso o fez se sentir como se tivesse cinco anos. Mas Pepper o fazia se sentir quente por dentro. Ela gostava de chamá-lo por nomes fofos e ele tinha se acostumado com isso.

Tony colocou as mãos nos quadris de Pepper e gentilmente conduziu-a para fora da porta. "_Sim, sim, vamos_."

* * *

_"Bem, isso foi divertido."_

Tony e Pepper tinham acabado de assistir um novo filme de suspense. Pepper não era uma típica garota que gostava apenas de filmes românticos, ela gostava também de gêneros diversificados de vez em quando. E com Tony sendo um cara típico _e _um super-herói, eles se divertiram com a escolha do filme.

Eles estavam caminhando de volta até o carro no grande estacionamento. Uma das mãos de Tony estava enfiada no bolso, enquanto seu outro braço estava ao redor dos ombros de Pepper. Um dos braços de Pepper estava em torno de sua cintura e descia até enfiar a mão em seu bolso de trás.

_"Sim, foi ",_ Tony sorriu para Pepper, enquanto eles caminhavam.

"_Valeu a pena sair da cama, adolescente?"_ Pepper riu.

"_Oh, você é engraçada"_

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável e o único ruído era seus passos ecoando.

_"Eu estava pensando em visitar meu irmão daqui umas semanas",_ disse Pepper e Tony levantou as sobrancelhas sinalizando para que ela continuasse. _"Ele mora perto, fica à algumas horas daqui. E ele disse que queria conhecê-lo depois de ouvir grandes coisas de você por mim. E também pelo fato de que nós estamos juntos por quase cinco meses."_

Tony acenou com a cabeça e pensou em suas palavras por um minuto. "_Andou falando sobre mim, huh?"_ Seus lábios mostraram um grande sorriso.

Pepper revirou os olhos para o seu grande atordoamento "_Ah, sim, o tempo todo."_

Tony riu. Ele parou de andar e agarrou a mão de Pepper. Ele a girou para que ela ficasse de pé na frente dele. Ele passou seus dedos nos cabelos dela e puxou uma mecha para baixo de seu rosto. Ele, então, pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

_"Eu adoraria conhecer seu irmão."_

Ambos sorriram e Tony inclinou-se para beijá-la. Sua boca cobriu a dela possessivamente. Pepper sorriu para o beijo e abriu a boca para Tony. Sua língua encontrou a dela acaloradamente e apaixonadamente. As mãos de Pepper brincaram com seu cinto de fivela antes dela lembrar-se de onde eles estavam e se afastou antes que eles ficassem animados demais.

_"Tem certeza que está pronto para conhecer a família?"_

Um olhar de preocupação cruzou o rosto de Tony "_Você quer dizer sua família inteira, os pais e tudo mais?"_

Pepper riu de sua expressão "_Não, não. Só o meu irmão e sua namorada, já que eles ainda estão juntos no momento. O relacionamento deles é como se fosse um ioiô"._

_"Será que ele não sabe como satisfazer suas mulheres? Ele deveria receber algumas dicas de mim."_

"_Eu tenho certeza que ele pode satisfazer sua namorada e essa é a razão pela qual eles continuam terminando. É porque ele é o único que não é feliz. Ele é como você, há dois anos."_

_"Caramba. Talvez ele devesse ser sequestrado por três meses?"_ Tony brincou.

Pepper não riu. Ela odiava quando ele brincava sobre seus três meses de sequestro. Foi um verdadeiro inferno para ela, especialmente quando era o seu aniversário e o fato dela amar o homem. Ele sempre tentou fazer disso um divertimento e agir como se isso não fosse nada.

_"Sim, porque isso era um piquenique real para nós dois",_ brincou Pepper.

Tony bufou por ela não ter levado na brincadeira _"Vamos lá",_ ele pediu_. "Relaxa amor, está tudo bem agora."_

Pepper parecia convencida. Tony inclinou-se para baixo e acariciou seu pescoço. Ele beijou seu pescoço repetidamente e passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura de forma segura. Ele começou a balbuciar "eu te amo" continuamente e as mãos de Pepper foi até seus ombros e suas unhas arranhavam a dobra de seu pescoço.

Pepper beijou seu ouvido, _"Eu também te amo."_

* * *

_**Deixe uma tradutora feliz. Deixe sua review! :D Em breve estarei postando mais traduções!**_


End file.
